Apprendre à aimer
by Artemis De Beauregard
Summary: Un petit comte vas devoir rapprendre tout ce qu'il croyait acquis si il veut pourvoir continuer à vivre avec ses "amis".Le héros a le choix entre Neji et Kiba qui sera l'élu du comte. L'un l'autre ou les deux?
1. 1 La fuite pérpetuelle du bonheur

**Titre de la fic**: Apprendre à aimer

**Chapitre**: La fuite perpétuelle du bonheur

**Résumé**: Un jeune comte qui voit tout se qu'il sait être remit en question lorsqu'il prendra la décision d'avoir des amis, des amis du peuple mais peut il vraiment oublier son éducation de noble? Pourra t-il vivre comme les gens du peuple? Deux mondes diamétralement opposées qui mènerons la vie dure à ce jeune homme. Et il s'avère en plus que c'est un jeune homme pas comme les autres...

**Couples**: Naruto x Sasuke, les autres couples apparaitront au fur et à mesure que j'écrirai et donc de mes envie.

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Naruto et tout se qui se rapporte au manga ou à l'animé Naruto n'est pas à moi

**Commentaires**: Ma toutes première fic pas forcement de très bonne qualité donc. Pleine de fautes d'orthographe. Les personnages sont OOC. Soyez indulgent j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai put.

* * *

* * *

« Mes parents ont émigrés il y a 16 ans. Je suis né peut après. Nous avions peut d'argent et nous vivions mal. Ils voulaient que j'aille à l'école pour avoir un bon métier plus tard. Ils sont morts le jour de mes 15 ans. À partir de ce moment là j'ai dut me débrouiller tout seul pour vivre. Je faisais de petits travaux après l'école c'était fatiguant mais je n'avais pas le choix. Puis, il y a eut les différentes factures. Même si je vivais seul, les montants à régler était trop élevaient. J'ai dut chercher un autre travail. J'en ai trouvé un mais il était dur, très dur. J'ai ensuite gagné suffisamment d'argent pour partir dans une autre ville, plus tranquille, loin de ce travail horrible. Mais il m'a rattrapé. Et me voila, aujourd'hui, devant vous votre majesté, à vous demander, non vous supplier de m'aider pour que je ne sois plus jamais rattrapé par ce travail maudit »

Aucune émotion ne filtrait de la voie de Neji La reine observa pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des siècles ce blanc-bec qui avait la témérité de venir implorer sa bonté devant tout Versailles. Artémis qui avait deviné les pensés du monarque voyait en ce Neji l'occasion de se libérer du joug de la reine et de retourner dans son manoir. Alors que sa majesté allait rendre son verdict, le favori royal avança d'un pas, symbolisant sa demande au droit de parler Des murmures parcoururent alors la salle. Le favori osait intervenir dans une demande faite à sa majesté ! Les chuchotements se turent immédiatement lorsque la reine pris la parole.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander Artémis ?

- Votre Majesté, j'ai l'intuition que je pourrais aider ce jeune homme.

- Veux-tu dire par là, me faire comprendre que tu lui serais plus profitable que moi ?

- Non votre éminence, personne ne peut vous égaler, je me suis mal exprimé.

- Exprime-toi correctement alors !

- Oui votre Majesté. Je voulais donc exprimer le fait qu'ayant eut une enfance similaire à la sienne, et devinant que nous ayons fait le même travail, je pensais que mon expérience lui serait profitable et que je pourrais lui consacré tout mon temps. Cela permettrait à sa majesté de ne pas être distraite dans sa noble tâche qu'est guidé le royaume.

- Bien, dans ce cas aide le, si tu échoues tu sais ce qu'il adviendra.

- Oui votre majesté. Je me permets aussi de demander à sa majesté de pouvoir me retirer dans mon domaine en campagne bordelaise.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je pense que mon manoir serait plus propice au rétablissement de cet enfant. Il si sentirait sans doute plus rassuré dans un manoir calme et sans personne plutôt que dans un palais plein de monde et bruyant.

- Très bien. Vas et guéri. »

Artémis fit la révérence et entreprit de rejoindre Neji.

« Artémis, Artémis.

- Oui monsieur ? »

Artémis se releva et constata qu'il s'était une fois de plus endormi en cours. Endormi pendant ces cours si ennuyeux. Comment diable sa mère avait elle eut l'idée d'inscrire Neji et lui même dans cette école ? Elle pensait sans doute que cela aiderait le jeune homme. Que cela distrairait son fils de l'ennuyeuse vie au manoir. Plus troublant encore, pourquoi rêvait t'in une fois de plus sa rencontre avec Neji ? Avait-il loupé quelque chose d'important ce jour là ? Mais le jeune professeur de mathématique, Mr Dart, n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de laisser Artémis à ses réflexions.

« Sais tu combien de fois t'es tu endormie pendant mon cours ?

- Sans doute la énième fois.

- Et encore. Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de suivre mon cours mais tu pourrais au moins écouter le nouvel élève se présenter !

- Oh. Je suis sincèrement désolé monsieur.

- Le ton de ta voix me dit le contraire. C'est bon allez y. »

Le professeur fit signe de la main et un jeune homme s'avança. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et qu'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus entra dans la classe. Sa peau blanche était couverte d'une légère robe bleue ciel.

« Excusez moi, je suis en retard. »

Sans un mot de plus, sans aucun justificatif de retard Marie-Louise allât directement s'assoir à la table libre à côté d'Artémis.

« Pas mal, l'un s'endort en cours et l'autre qui est à la bourre de…20 minutes. Vous croyez que l'on y arriver, que le nouveau va pouvoir se présenter ?

- Vous savez monsieur, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Après tout en début d'année nous sommes tous nouveau dans la classe et vous ne nous obligez pas à nous présenter. Il ferait d'aller voir les personnes qu'il veut après les cours.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette ineptie. De toute façon nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça. Le cours est fini.

Les élèves sortirent, Artémis et Marie-Louise se dirigèrent vers l'intendance. Julien, un jeune homme blond s'approcha du nouvel élève. Ce dernier, observait Artémis s'éloigné et remarqua qu'il glissa discrètement sa main dans la poche de son sac, la ramena vivement à sa bouche et continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexandre, que vient de faire Artémis, pou qu'il le fasse si discrètement ?

- Bonjour, moi c'est Julien et il vient juste de manger un biscuit. Comme leur prix augmente il le fait discrètement. Sinon pourquoi tu arrives un mois après la rentrée ?

- Tu peux me montrer le chemin de l'intendance ? On m'a demandé de m'y rendre pour remplir une fiche.

- Bien sure. Je t'y emmène Tu t'intéresses à Artémis ?

- Non, pas spécialement, il a juste l'air sympa.

- Oh je vois. »

Julien conduisit Alexandre jusqu'à l'intendance sans un seul mot. Le nouveau n'avait pas l'air bavard. Il regardait tout autour de lui, il ne laissait aucun détail lui échapper. Julien en profitât pour détailler Alexandre de plus prés. Il était habillé de façon normale, il passerait pour monsieur tout le monde s'il n'avait pas le visage qu'il avait. Il était châtain, les cheveux mi-longs, ses yeux vert turquoise faisaient immanquablement penser à la mer. Ses lèvres étaient rosées et peut charnues. Sa peau, d'un halo bronzé, suggérait qu'il avait passé un certains temps et un temps certains au soleil. Les deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent devant l'intendance où se trouvait Artémis et un jeune homme. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un pantalon noir avec un sweet gris à capuche, l'intérieur était tapissé d'une fourrure brune, était rabattue sur sa tête. On pouvait distinguer la couleur des cheveux de ce jeune homme, ils étaient châtains clair, ses lèvres peut charnues, étaient légèrement rouge clair Sa peau pale était barrée, aux niveaux des joues, par deux crocs rouge dont les sommets étaient pointés vers le bas.

« -Bonjour, tu est le nouvel élève de la classe. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Kiba.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexandre. Je vous laisse, je dois aller remplir des fiches de renseignement à l'intendance.

- D'accord on t'attend là parce qu'on a une heure de perm puis on mange.

- D'accord, je reviens, merci beaucoup.

- Kiba, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, il avait déjà Julien !

- Tu préférerais que l'on reste en tête à tête ?

- Non, pas spécialement, et puis de toutes façons ce ne serait pas un tête à tête puisque ton chien serait là, maître chien, il est ou celui là encore ?

- Il est partit chercher quelque chose, il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Tu parles au chien Kiba ?

- Oui Alexandre, je me débrouille plutôt bien.

- Ridicule ! Ce n'est certainement pas ce que l'on peut appeler un langage, ce ne sont que des bruits plus grossiers les uns que les autres !

- Tu crois que le kitsune est mieux ?

- Tss, c'est bien moins grossier que le langage des chiens !

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas manger avec vous. On m'a demandé trop de truc à la fois.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave nous mangerons une autre fois ensemble. Kiba, veut tu bien l'accompagner pour éviter qu'il ne se perde ?

- Bien sur, c'est demander si gentiment, allé viens.

Kiba s'éloigna à grand pas et Alexandre dut trottiner pour pouvoir le rattraper. Artémis émit ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'un léger rire. Julien et lui se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments de langue.

« - Nous voila débarrassés de ce bruyant élève. Tu crois qu'il va le supporter ? Non personne ne le peut. A part toi et moi bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. Et si nous allions voir Mme Daillmard pour préparer la sortie de demain ?

- Oui bonne idée, il va falloir que l'on décide enfin où l'on vas aller.

- Ce serait effectivement utile. C'est que depuis un mois de débat, il serait temps que l'on choisisse notre destination. Où veulent aller nos prolétaires d'ami ?

- A la plage. Au mois d'avril. C'est ridicule ! Qu'ils n'espèrent pas se baigner.

- Tu m'hôtes les mots de la bouche. En avril n'hotte pas un fil, en mai fait ce qu'il te plait.

- On est bien en salle 210 ?

- Oui, nous sommes, par ailleurs, arrivé.

Les deux amis frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Les murs et les chaises étaient orange, la couleur de l'étage, les affiches sur les murs indiquaient clairement que la salle était utilisée uniquement pour le français et le latin. Les tables avaient été organisées en rond, pour avoir une meilleure communication lors de la réunion. La professeur de français était déjà là. Elle était assise et lisait un livre s'appelant »Les créatures du fantastiques ». Livre qui d'après Artémis avait l'air totalement passionnant et racontait toute une série de sornettes.

« - Bonjour madame, votre livre à l'air passionnant.

- Il ne l'est pas tant que ça. Bonjour les garçons. Asseyez-vous. Je ne sais pas si les autres élèves vont venir. Nous choisirons à trois dans ce cas là.

- Ce serait dommage…pour eux bien sûr.

- Tu sais Artémis, il fait bon aujourd'hui et cela devrait aller encore mieux demain. Après tout, la plage n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée.

- fait ce qu'il te plait. Nous avons suffisamment attendu. Votons !

- La plage.

- La plage.

- Je ne vote pas, ce n'est pas la peine. Nous irons donc demain à la plage. Vous seriez notre professeur accompagnante madame ?

- Oui, il y a un nouvel élève dans la classe non ? Sait il que le cours de français a lieu dans cette salle ?

- Oui, je suppose puisque Kiba est avec lui.

- C'est petit ce que vous avez fait là. Vous avez exploité la naïveté d'un nouveau et la gentillesse de Kiba pour votre aise. Oui, Oui madame, c'est très laid. Laissons-nous les tables en cercle ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui le cours sera sous forme de débat pour étudier l'argumentation.

- Artémis, ne dit pas nous si tu pense vous. »

Artémis se retourna vers la porte. Dans son embrasure se tenaient deux jeunes garçons. L'un avait la peau finement bronzée, ses cheveux blonds en bataille évoquaient un champ d'épi de blé au soleil. Ses yeux, deux orbes azurs magnifiques, ses lèvres charnues et rouges, tout cela donnait chaud à la personne qui regardait ce jeune homme, il respirait la chaleur. Tandis que l'autre donnait froid, terriblement froid, ces cheveux noir corbeau, sa peau pâle, ses lèvres blanchâtres et ses yeux noir d'onyx perçant, gelait le sang de toute personne le regardant. De ce jeune homme émanait le zéro absolu. Une question venait alors invariablement à l'esprit des personnes qui les apercevait ensemble, comment deux être si dissemblable pouvaient être amant ?

« - Ne dit pas cela avec ce ton Naruto, tu me donne envie de rire, et Dieu sait si cela est mauvais pour ma santé.

- On doit toujours dire ce que l'on pense !

- Que le monde serait obscur et noir si c'était le cas !

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense peut être ?

- Non, de toute façon tu ne dirais pas exactement ce que tu pense, au mieux tu le déformerais.

- Dans ce cas la tait toi. Demain nous irons à la plage. »

La dernière phrase sonna comme étant la fin indiscutable de la conversation. Sasuke et Naruto s'assirent le plus loin possible d'Artémis. Ils se retrouvèrent du coup isolé des personnes pour l'instant présentes dans la salle. Cette dernière se remplie au compte gouttes au fur et à mesure que l'heure du cours approcha. Lorsque Neji arriva, il sentit la tension qui régnait entre Artémis et Naruto. Neji avait la peau de marbre, ses longs cheveux, d'un noir de jets mettait en valeur ces yeux aux iris d'un violet si pale qu'ils se confondaient avec le blanc des yeux si l'on ni prêtait pas suffisamment d'attention. Ses lèvres étaient presque totalement blanches. Lorsque les personnes parlaient avec Neji, elles avaient la désagréable impression de parler à un mort, ou au mieux à une statue. Neji alla prendre place à coté de Mme Daillmard. Lorsque Kiba arriva, lui ne fit pas attention à l'atmosphère pesante et silencieuse qui régnait et alla s'asseoir tout sourire avec Alexandre à côté de Naruto. Ce qui lui attira un regard qui aurait fait fuir ventre à terre le plus courageux des elfes.

« - Bien, je pense que tout le monde est là. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Les thèmes du débat d'aujourd'hui seront, en premier lieu la franchise et en deuxième lieu le mensonge.

- Madame, vous aviez prévus ces thèmes bien avant le cours non ?

- Bien sûr Julien, Naruto tu veux commencer ?

- Personnellement, je pense que l'on doit être franc en toutes occasion, parce qu'un mensonge, quoi qu'il arrive, fini toujours par vous retomber dessus. Et se créé un ami sur un mensonge c'est ce créé un futur ennemi. Vous vous croyez aimé, vous croyez avoir beaucoup d'amis, et que le jour où ils décident de vous dire vos quatre vérité, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes ben seul dans votre coin.

- C'est très bien Naruto, As-tu maintenant un exemple ?

- Oui madame en chair et en os assis à, votre droite. N'est ce pas Artémis ? Toujours en train de cacher la vérité, de plus ou moins mentir.

- Dois-je en rire ou en pleurer ? Parce que là franchement je n'en sais rien. Tu n'es pas un exemple de franchise Naruto, quoique plus que Sasuke ma foi. »

Artémis se leva alors, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était clair que les reproches du blond avaient fait mouche et que maintenant Artémis allait lui faire payer. Cependant, tous les amis proches D'Artémis et Naruto lui-même savaient qu'il avait exagérait. Si il était vrai qu'Artémis avait tendance à déformer la réalité ou a simplement la cacher, l'androgyne mentait rarement, non pas par principe mais parce qu'à la cour on ne ment pas on transforme. Naruto s'avait qu'il s'était attaqué à plus fort que lui. Sa survie ne tenait n maintenant qu'au fait qu'Artémis laisserait peut être passé, qu'il ne ferait que ne pas parler aux autres pendant un certains temps. Seulement cela faisait un certains temps que le blond titillé le renard. Et il avait toutes les chances de recevoir un déluge de mot plus blessant les uns que les autres. Mais, Artémis n'en fit rien et seul Neji réagi lorsque la main de son frère adoptif actionna la poigné de la porte.

« - Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de partir de cour parce que tu est vexé ?

- Qui est tu pour me dire ce qui est bien ou ce qui ne l'est pas ? De tout façon je rentre à Versailles, louper un cours ou non ne me fera pas grand mal ?

- Mais pourquoi pars-tu ?

- Mais, habituellement, lorsque l'on est quelque part, c'est que l'on y a des amis. Je n'en ai pas ici puisque je vous mens en permanence ! Et sache, petit blond mono neuronal, qu'être franc ce n'est pas dire tout ce que l'on pense mais penser tout ce que l'on dit. Et lorsque je dis quelque chose, je le pense toujours, je ne mens que pour protéger quelque chose ! Et si je ne vous dis jamais rien sur mon passé ou autre chose c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir ! »

Artémis se retourna, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Neji savait que si personne ne retenait Artémis, il s'en irait, qu'il mettrait son projet en branle. Que personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, que personne ne pourrait le ramener de Versailles Qu'ils ne le reverraient plus jamais. Cette idée était des plus insupportables pour Neji. Artémis l'avait toujours aidé et lui n'avait fait qu'être un poids pour lui. Le renard l'avait toujours considéré comme un frère. Mais lui, Neji, ne le considérait plus comme un frère, au bout d'une année passée à ses côtés, Neji avait vite compris ses véritables sentiments. Et voilà que maintenant il le perdrait à jamais ? Il ne laisserait pas cela ce faire. Quitte à devoir utiliser la force, il le retiendrait ici quoi qu'il arrive.

« Artémis, tu sait pertinemment que tu ne peut pas retourner à Versailles ! La reine ne te laissera pas réintégrer la cour impunément après l'avoir quitté comme tu l'as fait !

- Très bien dans ce cas là j'irais voir mon frère en Angleterre.

- Il ne te logera pas, la reine ne t'aime pas du tout, elle te hait même. Tu te cherches juste des excuses pour satisfaire ton égoïsme.

- Je suis égoïste, je le sais, je l'assume, je fais ce qui me chante. Ce n'est pas un sot du peuple comme toi qui va m'en empêcher. Plus rien à dire ? Bien je m'en vais.

Neji n'avait alors plus de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait, cependant il lui restait les gestes. Gestes qui était bien souvent plus fort que les mots. Du moins, cela dépendait toujours de la personne. Artémis avait ouverte la porte lorsque Neji lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se retourner. Le renard allait répliquer lorsque le jeune brun lui prit la tête entre ses mains et appliqua sur ses lèvres un fougueux et violant baiser. Une décharge d'énergie argentée s'échappa alors de la main d'Artémis et frappa Neji à la poitrine. Le brun décrivit un arc de cercle et atterrit sur le bureau de Mme Daillmard de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne se releva pas. Les yeux d'Artémis étaient maintenant deux globes d'ambre et ses mains baignées d'un halo argenté paraissaient meurtrières. Le jeune mage parla, sa voie était devenue aigues comme celle d'un enfant de 10 ans. Autres changement visible, ses oreilles blanches de renard étaient visibles sur le sommet de son crâne ainsi que, dans son dos, ses sept queux au bout scindées, blanches comme neige.

« - Comment ose tu vermine, poser tes sales pattes de paysans sur mon noble corps ? Qui est tu sale vermisseau pour me salir de ton amour ? Tu n'es rien. Tu ne mérites pas de voir ce qui t'aime. Oh, quel belle et plaisante idée. Je te jure que tu ne verras plus ce qui t'aime, ni ce qui te déteste d'ailleurs. Soit maudit, ad vitam aeternam. »

Tout le monde dans la salle de classe était figé de peur, de stupeur. Ce n'était pas Artémis, cet excès de colère ne lui ressemblé pas. Il était même plutôt ouvert d'esprit, voir à tendance homosexuelle à en juger par le fait qu'il n'appréciait guère les jeunes filles. Cette crise de colère ne cadrait pas avec sa raison. C'est alors qu'un jet de magie noir sortie de la main droite du kitsune et frappa Neji à l'abdomen. Elles partie du cœur et se répandit dans tout son corps avant de ce concentrée dans ces yeux puis disparue. Les personnes présente réalisèrent ce que venait de faire Artémis. Il avait rendu la personne qui compté le plus pour lui aveugle. A vie. Le halo et ses attributs de renard disparurent. Artémis, une fois sorti de sa transe, porta une main devant sa bouche devant l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait. Et s'enfuyais en courant dans le couloir. Personne ne bougea, tous pétrifiés par les récents événements.

* * *

* * *

Vos réaction vis à vis de se premier chapitre? Vos commentaires critique et autres sont les bienvenue et utile pour l'amélioration de mon histoire.


	2. 2 Une possibilité de pardon?

**Titre de la fic**: Apprendre à aimer

**Chapitre**: Une possibilité de pardon?

**Résumé**: Un jeune comte qui voit tout se qu'il sait être remit en question lorsqu'il prendra la décision d'avoir des amis, des amis du peuple mais peut il vraiment oublier son éducation de noble? Pourra t-il vivre comme les gens du peuple? Deux mondes diamétralement opposées qui mènerons la vie dure à ce jeune homme. Et il s'avère en plus que c'est un jeune homme pas comme les autres...

**Couples**: Naruto x Sasuke, les autres couples apparaitront au fur et à mesure que j'écrirai et donc de mes envie.

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Naruto et tout se qui se rapporte au manga ou à l'animé Naruto n'est pas à moi

**Commentaires**:Le deuxième chapitre de cette fic qui promet d'être longue. D'ailleurs je trouve ce deuxième chapitre moins bien que le précédent et plus court aussi. Et vous?

* * *

Après la fuite d'Artémis, la vie reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le quatuor d'amis passa dans les classes supérieurs et se retrouvèrent en 1er. Neji, malgré son handicap goûtait pleinement à la vie. Il avait maintenant un petit ami, Alexandre, et était entouré d'amis. Naruto s'en voulait un peut, après tout s'il n'avait pas chercher Artémis, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais, Neji ne lui en tenait absolument pas rigueur. Le brun n'en voulait même pas à Artémis. Sasuke et Kiba quand à eut avait échafaudé toutes sortes de théorie sur l'événement passé et elles avaient toutes un même point commun, ce jour là Artémis n'était pas lui-même. Puis avec le temps ce souvenir fût enfoui au fond des cœurs et plus personne n'en parla, comme tout ce qui touché à Artémis d'ailleurs. Cependant Neji restait inquiet, personne n'avait vu Artémis, il avait simplement disparut de la circulation. Où avait il bien put passer ? Mais les sombre penser de Neji furent balayé lorsque Sasuke leur appris que sont frère aîné, Itachi, revenait de sa mission classé secrète. D'ailleurs, tout le monde avait préparé sa fête de bien venu pour cette après-midi. L'effervescence avait redoublé lorsque la veille, Sasuke reçu une lettre de son frère dans laquelle il lui annoncé ses prochaines fiançailles dans son village natal, Konoha. Il était aussi précisé que quoi qu'il advienne, lorsqu'ils verraient la personne qui l'accompagnerait de ne faire, au pire, comme si elle n'existait pas. Ce dernier point troublé quelque peut Sasuke, qui pouvait bien être cette personne pour qu'Itachi leur demande de ne pas réagirent ? Un affreux doute commençait à se frayer un chemin en Sasuke. Il regarda la magnifique horloge comtoise Louis XIV qu'Artémis n'avait pas emporté en fuyant. Il était treize heures et Itachi devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. On entendit les bruits que font les roues des lourds carrosses. La voiture en question s'arrêta devant les portes principales du village. Il était peu probable qu'en sorte Itachi. C'est alors que Sasuke reconnu les armoiries qui était sur la porte du carrosse, une rose noir à une feuille et une rose bleu à une feuille également dont les tiges se croisaient en leur centre. Sasuke avança d'un pas.

« -Artémis, sors de là, pourquoi est tu revenu après deux ans d'absence, tu reviens peut être nous lancer tes mauvais sorts comme bon te semble ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent qui parurent des heures. Puis la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit, en sorti Itachi qui aida une personne à sortir de la voiture. Sasuke avait vu juste. Les longs cheveux argentés et les yeux d'ambre ainsi que la peau laiteuse d'Artémis était reconnaissable de loin. Toute l'assemblé présente fit un pas en arrière; Sauf Neji qui se rua sur Artémis, lui mit la gifle du siècle, éclata en sanglot et pris son «frère» dans ses bras. L'androgyne ne savait pas comment réagir, devait il tenir rigueur de la gifle ou passer outre et rendre sa marque d'affection à Neji. C'est alors qu'une évidence s'imposa à Artémis. Rendre aveugle Neji avait été d'une inutilité totale. Il avait maintenant deux ans apprentissage du ninjitsu et un ninja n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour se repairer. Le kitsune pris alors la tête du brun entre ses mains et appliqua un doux baiser sur son front. Neji fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis 2 ans, il ouvrit les yeux, et ce fut merveilleux. Artémis était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que ses sentiments pour Alexandre n'avait jamais existé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'était servie du jeune homme comme d'un remplacent. C'était tellement simple, lui qui n'était plus assujetti par l'emprise visuelle. Il lui avait suffit de se persuader que tout les mots doux, tous les gestes, même lorsqu'Alexandre le touchait, il lui avait suffit de se persuader que tout cela venait d'Artémis. Et maintenant il avait honte, honte de son attitude, honte du faux amour qu'il avait donné à Alexandre. Mais maintenant il allait devoir faire face à ses actes et à leur conséquence. Il fallait qu'il explique tout à Alexandre et espérait qu'il lui pardonne. Artémis referma son étreinte sur Neji. Ce dernier était infiniment heureux. Pour la première fois Artémis le prenait des ses bras. Il était la première personne qu'il prenait dans ses bras;

« -Itachi, tu ne m'avait pas annoncé tes prochaines fiançailles?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Où est ta fiancée ?

- Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ?

- Non, vous avez rompu c'est ça?

- Ce n'était pas loin mais le lustre de la sale de réception royal a devancé Itachi. »

Sasuke regarda Artémis comme il aurait regardé un fou qui vous annonçait la fin du monde un beau matin avec un arc-en-ciel en fond. Ce qu'avait dit ce fou ne voulait strictement rien dire.

« - Itachi explique moi!

- Elle s'est fait assommer par un lustre qui s'est décroché du plafond. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée et j'en ai profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je préfère de loin l'excise flagrance de rose et la délicieuse présence de cette merveilleuse demoiselle qui m'accompagne, de la comtesse à la rose Mlle De Beauregard.

- Tout ce que je vois c'est un stupide travelo qui se prend trop au sérieux. Et qui ferait mieux de se taire des fois.

- Voyons Naruto, un peut de délicatesse, Artémis et certainement plus féminine raffinées et intelligente que beaucoup de filles du village. C'était la favorite de notre merveilleuse reine Marie-Antoinette. Et tu ferais mieux de ne point l'embêter si tu ne veux pas mourir de l'une de ces délicieuse mais non moins dangereuse rose.

- Itachi ?

- Milady ?

- Tais-toi, tu es ridicule. C'est toi qui vas finir pas mourir de mes poisons. Je ne suis pas l'une de ces stupides catins de la cour qui se font emberlificoter pas ces nobles oisifs.

- C'est pour cela que Madame vous a prise sous sont aile.

- Loin là mais tu ne peux comprendre. Et parle de moi au masculin, ce n'est pas parce que je m'habille comme sa majesté que je suis sa majesté. Est ce claire mon ami ?

- Limpide Madame.

- Itachi tu es un soumis… »

Sasuke avait l'expression la plus blasé du monde, comment son frère rebelle qui faisait tout pour se faire exécrer par leur parents qui était allé jusqu'à perdre sa virginité en place publique avec une fille que haïssaient leur parents… comment son merveilleux frère était devenu un soumis à cette catin des bas cartiers ? Itachi préféra d'ignorer son frère qui n'avait aucune connaissances du monde politique et dieu l'en garde !

« - Mais pourquoi ?

- Il ne l'aimait pas tout simplement, c'était un mariage arrangé par son père… ou un truc dans le même style.

- Et nous qui avions préparée une fête pour ça.

- Naruto cesse de ne penser qu'à ton estomac. Je suis quand même revenu, c'est déjà ça non ?

- Oui c'est vrai, bienvenu à la maison Itachi ! »

Artémis fut consterné, il pensé qu'en deux ans auprès de Sasuke, Naruto aurait évolué. Mais il fallait crois qu'il avait surestimé le blond. Pire il semblerait qu'il soit même devenu niais. Artémis estima qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui de rester là sous peine d'une effroyable migraine.

« - Oui, c'est ça, amusé vous bien, moi je retourne au manoir.

- Ah non tu travailles tout le temps. Et tes passe temps n'en son pas. Pas la peine de dire non, je n'estime pas que broder, lire ou danser la valse soit amusant ! Alors tu reste là et tu décompresse, nous ne sommes pas à la cour ici !

- Tsss, c'est d'accord, je reste, ne serai ce que pour voir ce que tu appelle une « fête amusant ». Laissaient-moi rire ! »

Tout le monde se regroupa autour du buffet et discuta allègrement. Itachi racontait à qui voulait l'entendre, comment il en était arrivé à habiter Versailles, comment se déroulait la vie là bas, comment il avait trouvé Artémis, l'avait persuadé de revenir… Artémis trouvait par ailleurs que le brun racontait plus un roman que la réalité. Le kitsune qui en avait mare d'écouter ces sornette se leva du fauteuil Louis XIV dans lequel il s'était installé, le rangea dans son sac à main fait par la couturière de la reine et s'éclipsa de la « fête ». Kiba l'aillant remarqué, avertit Neji et suivirent le jeune androgyne. Ce dernier n'avait pas oublié comment était fait le petit village de Konoha, il était vrai que le kitsune avait toujours eut une mémoire effrayante, et arriva rapidement sur la place publique. Il s'approcha de la fontaine qu'il y avait en son centre et s'asseya prés d'elle sur un banc et se perdit dans la contemplation des remous à la surface de l'eau.

« -Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette.

- Dis Atémis, est ce que l'on pourrait passer chez toi ? On a jamais vus tes parents, du moins ton père, et ils n'ont pas voulu nous recevoir.

- Rien de plus normal à cela, mon père est mort.

- Désolé nous ne le sav…

- Épargné moi cela, je n'ai que faire qu'il soit vivant ou non. Il était un mauvais père. Pour voir ma mère, nous verrons cela demain. Je ne me suis pas annoncé, il serait malpoli de ma part de me présenter au manoir dans ces condition.

- Et tu vas dormir où ?

- Je ne sais pas Kiba, quelque part très certainement.

- Je vois. On a cas demandé à Sasuke s'il veut bien t'héberger.

- Oui, il lui reste une chambre à côté…

- Il y a Itachi à loger aussi… Et mon majordome.

- Artémis, je pourrais t'héberger à condition que tu partage ta chambre avec quelqu'un. Il reste deux chambres et Itachi doit absolument dormir tout seul.

- Je sais… D'accord je dormirais avec Dorothel. »

Toutes les personnes présentes furent stupéfaites de cette déclaration Il y a deux ans, il aurait envoyé paitre Sasuke sévèrement. Avait-il vraiment changé en deux ans ? C'était peu probable, une personne normal aurait déjà du mal à changer du tout au tout, alors Artémis, c'était presque impossible. Peut être faisait il simplement des efforts pour être plus agréable ? C'était déjà plus probable. Mais il serait encore plus probable qu'il les amadoue pour mieux les manipuler plus tard. Mais dans le doute, il était préférable de ne rien dire. Sasuke les amena donc chez lui. C'était une grande maison d'un pur style japonais. Trois cerisiers avait été planté et a leur pieds des rosiers noir. Artémis se fit la remarque que l'arrangement floral était d'un très mauvais gout. Mais peut importe, il ne serait là que pour ce soir, après il retournerait chez lui. Si sa mère et ses grand parents l' accepté. Sasuke les fit entrés et passer dans le salon en attendant que le repas soit prés. Artémis s'asseya dans le divan et remarqua que des jouets trainaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il y avait donc des gamins qui vivaient ou qui passaient ici et à la vue de ces jouets n pouvait éstimer l'âge des gamins à 13-14 ans. Il faudra faire avec. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Artémis se leva en espérant que ce serait son majordome. Il allait l'entendre celui là quand il aller rentrer. Deux jours pour faire une chose aussi simple. Lorsqu'il Artémis ouvrit la porte, un gamin qui ne devait guère avoir plus de 14 ans li attrapa la main et l'extirpa de la maison pour lui monter un magnifique renard blanc, très certainement un trophée de chasse. Le jeune homme se retourna et constatant qu'il s'était trompé de personne lâcha la main d'Artémis et fit comme si de rien n'était.

« - Il est joli, mais je ne suis pas pour la chasse loin de là.

- Serait-ce là, la doucereuse voix de cristal, tintant comme le plus beau des carillons, de mon maître que j'entends ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes flatteries qui effaceront ton retard.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai trouvé la personne que vous désirait rencontrer.

- Bien, et où est-elle ?

- Elle réside au cimetière de Konoha.

- Il risque être difficile de la faire parler dommage. »

Naruto signala alors expressément que le repas était prés. Tout le monde entra et se mis à table. Les couverts étaient de simples baguettes en bois et le repas servi dans des bols fait du même matériau. Artémis eut du mal à manger avec les baguettes, étant habitués à manger avec une parfaite argenterie. Si bien que se fut à Dorothel de faire manger le renard, après tout, il était normal pour un majordome d'aider son maître en toutes circonstances. La scène ressemblait fortement à une maman faisant manger son bébé. Mais si quelqu'un osait faire la remarque ce serait certainement la dernière qu'il ferait.

« Artémis, ça te dérangerai de partager ta chambre avec Kiba ?

- Non pas vraiment, mais il ne te reste pas deux chambre ?

- Si, mais Itachi et ton majordome vont en prendre une chacun puisqu'ils sont adultes. »

Artémis réfléchit à la proposition de Sasuke et arriva à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier la seule personne voulant bien l'héberger.

« - Puisqu'il le faut, c'est d'accord. »

Kiba eut un petit sourire en coin, un de ceux qui n'annonce rien de bon. Le repas se finit sans aucun problème. Artémis trouvait cependant dérangeant que le gamin le fixe sans arrêt. Dorothel se leva débarrassa, ce qui provoqua une gêne chez Sasuke qui allait dire quelque chose mais son frère le fit taire d'un regard, et servie le dessert, une tarte citron meringue. Lorsque son majordome donna une cuillère à Artémis, celui-ci la regarda bizarrement puis réajusta sa coiffe qui partait sur le côté.

« Veuillez m'excuser si ma question est déplacé mais pourquoi vous habillé vous en demoiselle ?

- Voyons Bill ! Ce ne sont des questions qui se posent !

- Père, combien de fois devrais je vous le dire ? Je ne m'appelle pas Bill ! Mon prénom est Etalon Sauvage ! »

Sasori ne répliqua rien et fit une mine désespérée. Deidara remarqua alors le petit sourire qu'affichait Artémis, si celui là souriait, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Qu'allait donc t'il faire ?

« - Alors comme ça vous avait adoptés ce jeune homme, ce petit apache, tu a un très jolie nom d'ailleurs.

- Merci. Et toi tu t'appelle Artémis c'est ça ?

- Exacte, mais on m'appelle aussi mimi. »

Toutes les personnes présente à table s'étranglèrent avec des morceaux de tarte et regardèrent Artémis comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Était-il donc malade ?

« - C'est ridicule.

- Je sais bien, seulement on ne dit pas non à sa majesté. A quel âge l'avait vous adopté ?

- 12 ans. Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour un enfant alors que tu les as toujours détesté ? »

Le visage d'Artémis s'assombrit, posa sa cuillère et monta dans sa chambre. Un silence pesant s'installât dans la cuisine et fut rompu par la question de Dorothel lorsqu'il vit Artémis descendre les escaliers avec des papiers pleins les bras.

« Ou vas-tu Artémis ?

- Je dois aller voir l'Hokage. Viens m'aider à transporter toute cette paperasse. »

Artémis sorti dans la rue qui se faisait déjà sombre suivi de don majordome.

* * *

Artémis fatigué pas son entrevu mouvementé avec l'Hokage arriva enfin au portail de la villa des Uchia. La lumière était allumée dans le salon. Kiba devait certainement regarder la télévision. Ce qui, connaissant le chien, laissait supposé une maturité précoce chez le jeune apache. Artémis actionna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et entendit des pas dans le corridor accompagnés de voie.

« - Tu en a mit du temps pour revenir Artémis.

- Une entrevue avec l' Hokage ne dure pas que quelques secondes. Allez tout le monde au lit. »

Kiba, déjà en pyjama, monta directement se coucher. Ce qui valut à Artémis d'attendre quelque minute avant de monter à la salle de bain. Ne savait-on jamais. Etalon Sauvage le suivi, se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit. Kiba se dit qu'Artémis allait être bien surpris quand il viendrait se coucher. L'androgyne qui avait finit de se démaquiller et de se changer entra dans la chambre pensant que Kiba dormait, il n'alluma pas lu lumière et se glissa directement dans son lit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que Kiba ne puisse voir la main d'Artémis sortir de sous la couette, tâtonnant à la recherche de l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Lorsqu'elle fut allumée Artémis bondit de son lit comme un diablotin de sa boite et jeta un regard noir à Kiba, alla chercher dans son armoire un fleuret et revins vers le lit. D'une main assurée, il tira les couettes et pointa son fleuret sur la gorge de l'intrus. Et à la vue qu'il avait préféra rabattre les couvertures jusqu'à la gorge de l'intrus tout en gardant son arme à sa place. Il fit une légère pression pour réveiller le jeune garçon. Ce dernier ouvrit vivement les yeux, et croyant à une attaque, retourna l'arme contre son maitre qui se retrouva à genoux un fleuret sous le menton devant Etalon Sauvage.

* * *

Alors ce deuxième chapitre, mieux ou pire que le premier ?


	3. 3 Une mauvaise nouvelle

**Titre de la fic**: Apprendre à aimer

**Chapitre**: Une possibilité de pardon?

**Résumé**: Un jeune comte qui voit tout se qu'il sait être remit en question lorsqu'il prendra la décision d'avoir des amis, des amis du peuple mais peut il vraiment oublier son éducation de noble? Pourra t-il vivre comme les gens du peuple? Deux mondes diamétralement opposées qui mènerons la vie dure à ce jeune homme. Et il s'avère en plus que c'est un jeune homme pas comme les autres...

**Couples**: Naruto x Sasuke, les autres couples apparaitront au fur et à mesure que j'écrirai et donc de mes envie.

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Naruto et tout se qui se rapporte au manga ou à l'animé Naruto n'est pas à moi

* * *

Artémis se fit la remarque que pour une fois, il aurait put faire comme les autres et de ne pas faire dans le genre théâtrale. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que le jeune homme retourne contre lui sa propre arme, en faite il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon fasse quoi que se soit. Et cette idée préconçu, le faisait se retrouver dans une situation pour le moins regrettable et humiliante. Car il s'averra qu'Etalon Sauvage trouvant les pyjamas trop chaud et trop peu pratique, dormait nu. Et Artémis se serait bien passé de voir ça, quoiqu' Etalon Sauvage était bien foutu. Artémis trouva que son nom lui allait bien, il avait une belle croupe bien arrondie, de grand yeux ronds et … et c'était tout. Artémis voulu se relever mais le jeune homme le maintenait fermement. De toute façons un gamin de 10 ans aurait battu Artémis à plate couture en combat à mains nues.

« - Puis je, si ce n'est trop demander, savoir pourquoi je me réveille menacé d'un fleuret ?

- J'ai été prévenu que je devrait partager ma chambre pas mon lit. Quelle fut donc ma surprise lorsque je me rendis compte de ta présence ! Ma légère tendance à la paranoïa a fait le reste. Et moi, puis je, si cela n'est trop demander, savoir pourquoi tu était dans mon lit ?

- Artémis, Etalon Sauvage a peut être 14 ans mais son il est en manque d'affection il est donc normal qu'il veuille dormir avec une personne aussi apte à en dispenser que toi.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire sale chien galeux. Cella n'explique pas ta nudité !

- En faite, avant mes 12 ans, avant que je ne vienne dans ce village, je vivait dans les grandes plaine ou vives les étalons d'Amérique avec mon clan, nous n'avons pas comme vous des couches et des couches de vêtements tellement sophistiqués qu'il faut une demi heure pour les mettre. Un morceau de tissus cachant ce qui est nécessaire nous suffit amplement. Pagne que nous ne portions pas lorsque nous chevauchions, par respect, l'étalon cache il sa virilité lorsque vous lui montez sur le dos ? Non, il est normal que nous ne nous cachions pas nous non plus. Une fois que je fut adopté à 12 ans je ne put pas changer mes habitudes et surtout ne le voulu pas ! Je ne suis pas français ! Je n'ai pas à me comporter comme un français ! Aussi si j'accepte et comprend l'obligation de s'habiller en société, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre un pyjama pour dormir.

- Et encore, tu te promène en sous vêtements la plus par du temps dans la maison. »

Artémis réfléchissait à toutes vitesse, en matière d'honneur les indiens d'Amérique était quel que peut zélés, il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce pétrin sans avoir un duel ou quoi que ce soit du même genre sur les bras. Quoiqu'un duel ne serait rien dans la mesure ou il était entrain de perdre la boule. Ce n'était pas humain de le torturer en lui mettant ça sous le nez. Cependant Etalon sauvage le lâcha spontanément, alla remettre le fleuret à sa place, retourna au lit et invita Artémis à faire de même. Finalement il éteignit la lumière et laissa Artémis assit au milieu de la chambre dans le noir le plus complet. L'androgyne finit par se dire que tant que ça restait entre amis et seulement avec un ami, et qu'ils ne dérivaient pas, cela serait « normal » et non proscrit par la morale. Cependant lorsqu'il se coucha aux côtés d'Etalon Sauvage, celui ci se colla à lui, le pris dans ses bras et glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celles du renard. Qui eut tout le mal du monde à garder des pensées saine. Finalement, ne pouvant dormir, il se leva et alla s'installer sur la table de la salle à manger et se mit à étudier un livre censé lui expliquer ce qu'était l'amour et comment l'exprimer. Artémis était tellement pris dans son livre, ne sachant pas où était la vérité et le mensonge, qu'il ne vit pas passer l'heure. Ni, même, le jour se lever. Et n'en leva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Neji et Kiba entrèrent dans la cuisine en boxer.

« Décidément c'est une manie chez vous de vous promener en boxer ?

- Artémis c'est le week-end et puis je te signal que tu est en chemise de nuit, chacun sa tenue pour dormir et prendre le petit déjeuner, et si tu n'est pas content c'est pareille !

- Kiba, tu devrais être un peu mois agressif le matin. Comment vas tu Artémis ?

- Très bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit mais je vais très bien.

- Oh, Etalon Sauvage est venu te voir ?

- Oui, puisque vous êtes levés on vas commencé à déjeuner, non ?

- Non, d'abords je veut te tester pour savoir si tu peut rester au village.

- Un truc rose…en plus ça parle…mon Dieu préservez moi. Serait ce un défi, une demande en duel chewing-gum à demi mâché rose ambulant dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom ?

- Exactement, tes répliques sont toujours aussi pauvres.

- Tu ne mérite pas mieux.

- A midi sur la place aux portes du village. Armes libres. A toutes à l'heure. »

Artémis ne répliqua pas et regarda Sakura sortir sans un mot. Il ouvrit alors un dossier qui était posé sur la table, sortit d'on ne sait où, sur lequel était agrafée une image de la jeune fille. Il commença à l'étudier, lorsque les autres personne se levèrent, tout le monde commença à déjeuner, l'androgyne ne pris qu'un café préférant ne pas déjeuner. Tout le village se prépara pour le duel, Kiba pris les paris. Lorsqu'il fut 10h30, Artémis parti prendre un bain et se préparer. Il ne redescendit qu'à 11h45 dans la cuisine. Toute la maisonnée qui attendait impatiemment son champion fut assommé par ses vêtements qui ne convenaient en aucun cas aux circonstances. Artémis avait revêtu une robe à crinoline bleu. Le col, les manches, et le bas de la robe avaient un liseré dorés. Ces gants étaient de la même couleur que la robe ainsi que les escarpins. La coiffe qu'Artémis portait était attaché par un petit ruban qui lui passé sous le menton. Elle était composé de tissus, de pierres précieuses taillées et de plumes, toutes dans des teintes différentes de bleu. Son visage était poudré, ses yeux misent en valeur par un trait de crayon et ses lèvres par un rouge à lèvres de couleur bleu ciel. Atémis se rendit avec son escorte sur le lieu du duel. Sakura était déjà là, ainsi que bon nombre des habitants du village. Les spectateurs firent un cercle, suffisamment large pour ne pas être classé en dommages collatéraux, autour des deux combattants. Artémis s'attendant à ce qu'il y ait un signal pour commencer le duel ne put éviter la première attaque de Sakura. Elle lui avait lancé une aiguille à coudre qui perfora la chaire tendre de l'épaule du renard. D'après son rapport elle avait de la force mais à ce point là ! Tout le monde n'aurait pas put la faire percer ses vêtements. C'est alors qu'Artémis sentit un liquide suinté de l'aiguille et une étrange chaleur lui brûla l'épaule. Il arracha l'aiguille et se fit saigner pour évacuer le poison. La rosée fonça alors sur lui ses poings luisant de chackra. Pour se défendre Artémis concentra sa magie et érigea un mur de glace devant lui. Sakura le percuta mais ce dernier tenu bon. Personne ne bougea, puis la glace commença à prendre le poing de Sakura, la prison de glace migrée rapidement vers le coude de la jeune fille qui au grand étonnement d'Artémis se libera d'une pichenette et brisa son mur. Le renard ne dut son salut que par une rapide téléportation alors que la rosée portait un cou de pied rapide. Ce petit jeu continua , Sakura portant coup sur coup et Artémis se protégeant avec un bouclier différent.

« - Tu ne pourras pas tout le temps m'esquiver Artémis.

- Je le sais, je le sais… »

Artémis se coupa alors le poignet et concentra le sang qui en suinta en une boule pourpre et referma la plaie en passant un doigt dessus.

« Par les milles et unes aiguille pourpre ! »

La boule de liquide vitale se fondit en aiguilles qui se précipitèrent sur Sakura. Celle ci arracha un morceau de terre pour se protéger. Ce qui l'empêcha de distinguer l'attaque furtive d'Artémis. Et la jeune fille se retrouva bien rapidement avec une serpe sous la gorge. Pas folle Sakura se rendis et gratifia Artémis d'une tape dans le dos qui le fit grimacer. Effectivement la jeune fille avait de la force.

« - Bon, allé, on vas à l'…

- Nul part. Artémis tu aurait put passer au manoir, je comprend que tu veuille dormir avec tes amis, après tout c'est de ton âge, mais tu aurais quand même put venir faire la bise à ta grand-mère. Tu m'as rapporté quelque chose de ton voyage ?

- Grand mère ! ce que vous dîtes est… Une petite minute, pas de cris, pas de sermon Maman est elle donc morte ? »

- Je pensais que tu tenais plus à ta mère que cela.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je connais mieux le Bon Dieu que ma mère. Rentrons au manoir, vous m'expliquerez ce que j'ai loupé pendant deux ans.

Le manoir était une immense battisse qui avait été construite sous le règne de Louis XIV. Le jardin était si grand que l'on n'en distinguait pas les limites. Le petit groupe s'était assis sous un cerisiers à fleurs bicentenaire autour d'une table ronde faite de marbre blanc. Cette dernière ainsi que ces fauteuils avait été taillés à même la montagne dans un style Louis XVI avec des motifs à fleurs. C'était magnifique mais pas forcément très confortable.

« - Tu sais la vie ici ce n'est pas palpitant, on fait des missions, on s'entraîne…

- Pas de meurtres, de complot, pas de renversement du Gage ?

- Ce n'est pas la cour ici !

- La vie ici promet d'être ennuyeuse… Sinon, les amourettes ça va ?

- De mon côté, je volette à droite à gauche, rien de plus d'une nuit. Nos deux tourtereau filent le parfait petit idylle.

- Je vois, je vois, et toi Neji ?

- J'ai rompu récemment.

- Toutes mes condoléances. Comment s'appelait il ?

- Il n'est pas mort Artémis ! Pourquoi tu veut que tout finisse toujours par un meurtre ? Il s'appelait Alexandre Engel »

Artémis se mit alors à réfléchir profondément n'écoutant plus ce qui pouvait lui être dit. Dorothel s'approcha et présenta une lettre posée sur un plateau en argent à son maître, elle était cachetée du sceau de la Reine, qui la décacheta et lut les nouvelles en fronçant les sourcils. L'androgyne se leva et fit quelque pas en marmonnant. Puis, se retournant d'un geste trop brusque glissa et sa tête percuta le rebord de la table. Le jeune homme se releva en pestant et en rallant qu'il allait bien.

« - Dorothel prépare le dîner veut tu ?

- Restent ils manger ?

- Bien sur que n…

- Bien sur que oui, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas mangé tous ensemble. S'il le souhaitent ils peuvent même rester dormir au manoir. N'est ce pas Artémis ?

- Bien sur vous êtes si généreuse.

- Je prépare un repas pour dix donc. Mais il n'y aura pas asses de chambre.

- Nous n'aurons qu'a dormir à plusieurs par chambre.

- C'est ça Naruto, c'est ça… »

Artémis s'éloigna alors et fit le tour du manoir. Bien sur que non qu'il n'était pas content que ses amis dorment ici. Et puis d'abord ils n'étaient pas ses amis, du moi Deidara et Kiba pouvait en être qualifier. Neji était une sorte de frère… Mais les autres non des connaissance au mieux mais pas des amis. Que croyaient t-il ? Qu'il était revenu pour eux ? N'importe quoi, il était revenu parce qu'Itachi l'avait harceler pendant des semaines ! Et puis qui serait content que les plus horribles et les plus bruyant des bisounours attaque son manoir ? Qui ? Le jeune homme se dirigea vers un grand bâtiments au fond du jardin. Les fenêtres avait été placé de façon à ce que l'intérieur soit toujours éclairé quelle que soit l'heure de la journée. C'était en fait le refuge d'Artémis. Son petit coin rien qu'à lui qui lui permettait de s'isoler quand il le souhaitait. Et quitte à y passer du temps, il l'avait aménagé pour y faire ce qu'il aimait le plus. La moitié du lieu avait donc était transformé en salon de thé avec une bibliothèque de tout ses livres préférés et l'autre avait était aménagée en roserais. Artémis aimait beaucoup les roses, ces magnifiques fleurs gardées par de grandes épines. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, des mauves, des bleues, des noir, des rouges, des roses et des blanc… L'androgyne prenait vraiment soin de ses rosiers, c'était ses bijoux en quelque sortes. Il les soigna puis s'assit dans un fauteuil et s'endormit rapidement sur un roman qu'il trouvait bien exécrable, Angélique Marquise des anges.

Artémis fut sorti de son sommeil par le léger bruit que fit la porte en se refermant. Deidara s'approcha d'un rosier Abigaile au fleures carmin et au cœur crème. Et constata qu'après toutes ces années le renard n'avait pas perdu son admiration pour cette plante et les soin qu'il lui apporté. Le blond vint finalement s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face d'Artémis. Les deux amis se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes sans mots dire. Enfin le renard servit une tasse de thé à Deidara. Celui ci la porta à ses lèvres. Comme il si attendait c'était du thé de roses.

« Tu est certainement la plus belle des roses car tu ne fane jamais. Mais tu demande beaucoup de soin.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce qui duré dans le temps.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume. Aucun artiste, ne serait indifférent devant la merveille de beauté que tu es. Les nouvelle sont mauvaises?

- Tout dépend du point de vue.

- Alors ça y est, elle fait disparaître les taches de la cour passée? Elle claque des doigts et on efface ? La cour est pourrie de vice et d'abomination.

- D'où notre action passée. Personnellement, je n'appelle pas ça des vices mais l'effet pervers de la fortune et du pouvoir.

- Tu est riche et tu as un pouvoir très important et pourtant tu n'est pas comme eux.

- Je l'ai été mais le poids du temps m'a écrasé.

- Je sais, Sasori m'a dit pour les marionnettes. Je répète que tu n'est pas comme eux.

- Ne remuons pas trop les eaux troubles du passée, finissons en vite. Je compte l'empoissonner. Il ne connait pas mon poisson mais il s'en rendra peut être compte.

- Je t'aiderais, en échange d'une compensation. Laissent nous vivre au manoir quelque temps. L'ambiance tourne au vinaigre chez Sasuke.

- Alea jacta est. »


End file.
